The fallen despair
by Ricky Otaku
Summary: Monaca doesn't like to be alone. So she built herself a friend.


**Spoilers for the game Danganronpa Another Episode and the anime Danganronpa 3. Minors references for ndrv3.**

 **I used the they/them pronouns at the beginning for the OC, but it changed when their gender is revealed.**

 **I wanted to write a story about Monaca, but also about an original character I created after seeing ndrv3. So I combined those two idea and write this story. I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

"Can you hear me?" Called a childish voice.

They slowly opened their eyes. What they first see was a ceiling. It took them a couple of seconds to understand that they were in a lying position, on the back. Cautiously, they sat up straight and noticed they were previously lying on a metallic table. They weren't sure who they were, but one thing was certitude: They weren't human.

"Oy, can you hear me? Are you perhaps deaf? Because if it's the case, I can fix that…"

It was the same childish voice. They turned their head and discovered who the one who was talking was. It was a small female human, with long green hair and eyes of the same color. She was wearing a black and white hoodie with a bear-shape. She was glaring emotionless at them.

"Ah, so you do hear me. That's good, your hearing function doesn't have a problem. Then, speak, say something, anything that come into your mind."

They took the time to think. Whatever they would say would be their first words. This made them realised that they had no memory. It wasn't because they were amnesiac, they just had nothing to remember. Their existence barely began, they were only few minutes old.

"Who are you? And, who am I?" They asked.

The small human continued to look at them with an empty gaze, before her eyes began to sparkle.

"Ah, you say such normal questions! It's like you were a real person! You're way better than the Gekkogahara robot I built!" She said with a childish excitement. "Well, I used some information that I hacked from a certain Professor Iidabashi to create you, but still, you're still my creation."

"Creation? Robot? So, I am a robot?"

"Huh, you didn't know? I programmed you to have some sense of awareness and knowledges, but it seems you also are quite innocent, like a child. It makes you look even more like a person. To answer your question, yes, you're indeed a robot, and I'm your creator."

"I…should have known that? If so, I apologise for my failure, Master."

"No, it's perfect like that. I don't want a mindless machine, that wasn't why I created you. And please, don't call me Master. Call me Monaca. It's my name. Now stand up and try to walk, I want to see if you work well."

Immediately, the robot tried to stand up. They succeeded to put themselves on their legs and stood. Then, they proceeded to walk in the room. Even with their couple of minute's memory, they had enough knowledge to know that they were in some kind of laboratory.

"Yeah, that's good!" She said cheerfully while clapping her hands. "Monaca is proud of you, Onee-san."

"Onee-san? Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't a term for an older sister?"

"Ah, even if Monaca gave you common knowledges, you lack common sense. Its ok, Monaca will teach you. You see, you can also call a girl older than you Onee-san, or an older boy Onii-san. It can be considered cute and respectful."

The robot went back to their creator and stop walking.

"So, am I a girl?"

"Well, robots don't really have a gender, but Monaca gave you a feminine appearance. So you can consider yourself as a girl."

The robot stored this new information in her data. She noticed the particular chair on which her creator was sitting on. It was a wheelchair.

"Oh, Monaca almost forgot, you need a name! Um, what about…Zetsuubo!"

"Zetsubou (despair)?"

"No, not despair (zetsubou). Argh, just saying this word make me remember this creep…" Monaca said with disgust. "Your name will be Zets _uu_ bo. Pronunciation is important!"

The robot wasn't sure why Monaca reacted like that. But still, she stored her name into her data.

"But Monaca will call you Zetsu onee-chan!" She added cheerfully.

"You keep calling me Onee-chan, but I'm technically younger than you. If I understand the relation between humans, our roles should be mother and daughter. Should it be more fitting if I call you Oka-san?

Suddenly, her creator showed an annoyed expression.

"No! Monaca is way too young to be a mother. And Monaca didn't create you to have a daughter, but a big sis! And also to help me around, since Monaca can't walk."

Zetsuubo found this extremely illogical, but she decided to not argue. She considered it pointless to argue with something she couldn't understand. The only thing that made sense to her was the fact that Monaca needed her since she couldn't walk.

"Monaca is tired." She said while yawning. "Monaca is still a child, she needs to take a naps. Zetsu onee-chan, take Monaca in your arms."

The robot obeyed immediately. Delicately, she put one arm under Monaca's legs and the other one around her waist, and lifted her.

"Kya, so cool! Onee-chan is so strong and helpful, just like Monaca wanted her." Her creator said childishly. "You deserve a hug!"

Suddenly, Monaca wrapped her arms around the robot's chest. Zetsuubo knew that hugging was a way for humans to show their affection. She didn't find it unpleasant, but she didn't know what she felt. Was she able to have feelings? She does felt something from the hug, but she couldn't understand it yet.

"Now Zetsu onee-chan, you see this throne over there? Bring Monaca there and sit on it, while still carrying me."

Zetsuubo looked around and spot the throne. She sat on it, while her creator began to snuggle against her.

"This is perfect. Now Monaca will sleep a little, we could talk more later. Good night!"

Monaca closed her eyes. After a couple of minutes, she began to snore quietly. Judging by her respiration, the robot concluded she was now asleep. Curious about the act of sleeping, Zetsuubo observed her creator, as she continued to be sleeping peacefully in her arms.

* * *

 **Monaca is lonely. Monaca needs love.**

 **For the moment Monaca seemed normal, but in this chapter she was seen from the point of vue of someone who doesn't know the real her (yet).**

 **I made a (poorly) draw** **of Zetsuubo and put it on my deviantart account (my pseudo is RickyOtaku).**

 **Her twinstails look like geant inverted ahoges, and it's the point.**


End file.
